


Dorian Gray

by Hille13



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hille13/pseuds/Hille13
Summary: A poem encapsulating my feelings of Dorian.





	Dorian Gray

A scent of roses – the smell of despair  
A scent of roses – life beyond repair  
A stench of burnt petals, lost and then gone  
Soul pure as snow, and now it’s gone wrong


End file.
